The Peanut Gallery
by SilverTurtle
Summary: At a New Year's party at Charlie Brown's Marcie gets everything she's wished for. Marcie/Patty


**A/N: **_Enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** _I definitely don't own The Peanuts. Just playing with them._

*****'*****

**THE PEANUT GALLERY**

The week old Christmas decorations were still up, the tree drying but still lit brightly with lights and glittering with ornaments, streamers added for this party dangled from the ceiling in silver and gold ribbons. The coffee table was covered in snacks and lit with a gentle glow by a set of three candles slowly dribbling wax down their holders. A roaring fire shone from the hearth, heating the whole room and setting a warm atmosphere for the evening.

A sixteen year old Marcie stood in the corner of Charlie Brown's living room watching all of her friends enjoy the festivities brought about on this countdown to the new year.

Lucy was once more hanging off of Schroeder's arm while he played the old keyboard Charlie had fished out of the garage providing soft music. The two of them had been getting along much better in the last few months, once Schroeder had determined ignoring Lucy's more blatant cries for his attention was the best method of handling her often overbearing affection.

Linus was lazing on the couch with Sally both watching the footage of Times Square with absent attention, a bowl of popcorn being passed between them and kept out of reach of an elderly Snoopy. Over the years Sally's crush on Linus had faded and the two had developed a comfortable friendship. Linus could often be found discussing philosophy with Sally while helping her with her homework.

Charlie Brown himself stood to one side chatting with the red-headed Frieda, marginally cleaned up Pig-Pen, boisterous Peppermint Patty, and a relaxed Rerun. The four embroiled in an enthusiastic discussion of baseball as they sipped from their fruit punch.

They spent several hours talking and laughing, enjoying everyone's company and waiting for them to begin the ball-drop. Two minutes until the new year and everyone was gearing up for the celebration with noisemakers and drinks to toast the change.

Marcie watched Charlie awkwardly put the moves on Freida, Lucy unsubtly put the moves on Schroeder, Linus ignore all of that to debate a minor point with an indignant Sally, Pig-Pen and Rerun place bets on who would be kissing when the new year struck, but she couldn't see the one person she wanted to see, Sir, anywhere.

"Hey, Marcie," Peppermint Patty's naturally husky voice greeted her oldest friend as she stepped up beside her.

"Good evening, Sir," Marcie replied. Her palms started to sweat, suddenly nervous now that Sir was beside her. She'd planned this moment a dozen times over, confessing her feelings and finally claiming a kiss she'd dreamt of since she was a little girl and her admiration for Sir had grown by leaps and bounds.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Patty, Marcie?" Patty questioned lightly.

Marcie smiled, "At least once more, Sir."

Patty laughed. "How've you liked Chuck's party?"

"It's been swell, Sir," Marcie replied, "The punch is wonderful."

"Tell Sally, she made it," Patty leaned back against the wall beside Marcie. "Countdown started."

"Mhm," Marcie agreed. "Do you have any new year's resolutions Sir?"

As the timer ticked down, eight, seven, six, Patty took a deep breath and replied, "Just one."

"What is it?" Marcie asked quietly looking into Sir's eyes while the other teens in the room excitedly counted down with the television.

Three.

Patty leaned close to Marcie.

Two.

Marcie's eyes widened behind her glasses.

One.

"This," Patty muttered as she pressed her lips to Marcie's while all around them a cacophony of noisemakers and jubilant cheering filled the air.

Patty pulled back and stared into Marcie's eyes, "Happy New Year, Marcie."

Marcie blushed bright red, "Happy New Year, Sir."

Across the room Pig-Pen tapped Rerun's shoulder and pointed across the room. He held his hand out and Pig-Pen groaned good naturedly before slapping a crisp ten dollar bill into the waiting palm.

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** _Happy New Year!_


End file.
